


Unexpected and wrong time for transition

by CB666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), dinahsiren, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Summary: Mia's been feeling under the weather, and being a bit of a late bloomer, no one knows whether or not Mia may come out as.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 20





	1. Transition

For a while now, Mia had always spent summers with Dinah and Laurel in a Lakeside Cabin for a couple of weeks at a time just to relax and unwind. Always knowing that she'd get spoiled rotten with love from both Dinah and Laurel. 

When movie nights came round and/or going to sleep, Mia knew at times that she'd fall asleep and wake up between the two and her favourite big teddy, there arms and legs intertwined under the covers. Mia felt that she truly felt happy and loved, whilst also have the opportunity to talk to them when she needed advice or intimate help.

The only times that this didn't happen was when Dinah had entered her rut or laurel was in heat, always needing each other but doing it discreet enough that Mia didn't walk in or hear the pair at their peaks. Whilst both were unmated, it was easy for them to help each other out. It rarely became a problem whilst on missions but controllable if there were problems.

Mia had felt and seen the size and girth of Dinah, it was rare to see and hear that the police captain and black canary hadn't lost herself whilst on duty due to her office being completely transparent, and it would be an immediate suspension for needing to blow some steam, but the girthy appendage hadn't fazed Mia's interest, as to what it was or how it worked. She knew that it became a part of life a certain time 

A this time, since Mia has turned 21, Dinah and Laurel always thought that Mia had shown signs of being an Omega, but not fully transitioning , Mia was a bit of a late bloomer and hadn't mentioned that she had been suppressing the need, and has been having terrible heat flairs, cramps, her crotch becoming ever so damp around the mere scent of Laurel if she was in heat, the feeling that she's going to throw up, needing to pass gas or needing to bathroom but the notion didn't come to fruition but got worse.

This was becoming so often that it has affected Mia on missions with Dinah and Laurel, to the point where she'd go radio silent, just to see if she could relieve herself, more often than not, Mia began to undo her pants and relax on a rooftop on recon, taking a seat and starting to explore herself, a mere graze across her nipples made her gasp, she found that was throbbing and sore to the touch and slick that her underwear and her pants showed how slick she was. "Well no time like the present"

Laurel had almost caught Mia a few times in the act trying to relieve herself, making massive puddles to no avail of an orgasm but thought to given her the benefit of the doubt, until it became more regular. They both asked if she was ok, Mia brushed it off saying that she was "fine", but she was secretly blaming it on something else, until her stomach had tied itself in knots where, this time, had became so severe, so serious to the point that Mia was dripping with sweat from head to toe after a simple mission, stumbling to find her feet, disoriented, nauseated and collapsing to the floor. 

Whilst Dinah headed back to the Precinct, Laurel had started running a bath for her and Mia. She stripped Mia down, and realised what was happening, Laurel had finally clicked on to why Mia was acting strange, why she was very sensitive, hidden on rooftops hidden and off comms, Mia's breasts were so much firmer, nipples like steel, glancing slowly down MIa's frail figure, her abs had become more visible and tense, between her thighs, it was a melting point without putting her hand close to Mia's centre. It had also come to Laurel attention Mia's slit was glistening and quite a pleasant aroma was hitting her nose. 

"...Well, isn't this something to behold?" Laurel mustered and cleared her throat, it was obvious that Mia had unknowingly started to become an Alpha. 

Laurel stopped the bath, took her suit off and carried Mia whilst subtly trying to release soothing pheromones, trying to make sure Mia picked up on the scent. Mia's nose twitched a little, "..wait, why does it smell so good, why do you smell so amazing?" Mia gently spoke, her voice trembled and cracked through. 

Whilst placing themselves in the bath, Mia's head rested on Laurel's shoulder, she whispered in her ear "I'm going to be gentle ok, I need you to relax? what you're going through is completely normal. I need you let it happen". Mia couldn't keep here eyes open and simply nodded.

After a few moments of Laurel Kissing Mia's head softly and running water across her forehead to sooth Mia. Mia had gasped, grabbed Laurel's hand under the water with her mouth opened slowly and to bite own her lip, Her chest became heavy and laboured to the point that she accepted the transition, a soft grown was let out, the tip of her cock peaked out of the water softly, whilst also quite firm. 

"Oh, hey pickle. Glad to see you back" Laurel said with a smile, whilst her index finger ran down Mia's face and jawline. Mia smiled and biting her lip, she opened her eyes and could she better and even more colours. "How're you feeling" Laurel whispered, it sounded slightly loud to Mia, but it had sent shivers down her spine. Her hand rose from the water, "Slighty better". Laurel joking replied "Only slightly??"

Mia closed her eyes again, and took a big breath in, filling her lungs, it felt like they were twice as big as before, then letting it out, a wiff of what smelt like a mixture of Cinnamon, lavender and dark chocolate, wondering where it was coming from, she turned her head and breathed in again, She could smell Laurel's scent more clearer and pungent that before and wondered why she'd couldn't before. 

Mia asked, "Why do you smell like chocolate, Cinnamon and lavender? mhmm it's so yummy!!" whilst she kissed Laurel's neck and her cock was twitching slightly. Laurel extended her hand under the water to Mia's core to softly rub. "it's what some Omega's smell of, only Alphas and Omega's can tell each other apart and also lead one to the other".

A little while later, Mia got out of the bath first, turned to Laurel, and to Laurel's surprise, Mia still dripping wet and the thought crossed her mind. "Damn, she got jacked becoming an Alpha", Mia's jaw more pristine and defined, her shoulders became broader like mountains, breast more defined and a bit bigger, the sudden sight of a chiselled six-pack, her eyes darted down to the suddenly firm and girthy appendage twitching at her, she bit her finger and smirked whilst Mia smiled back whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear..


	2. Sudden Urges!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation from the last one, I hope that you all enjoyed it and this? -CB

After seeing Mia's new Alpha form, Laurel is in shock and awe, her mind and heart racing beyond belief to the thoughts of what to do with Mia or to be taken control there and then, becoming a passenger/ragdoll to the new Alpha. Mia's appendage was softly and unknowingly twitching along to her heartbeat.

Mia interrupts with a giggle and a smile, "What?". Laurel offers her hand out to Mia, "Aren't you going to help a lady out of this bath?" gracefully extending her hand to the sensual woman standing beside her, Mia helps her out and just enough to pull her close that they end up intertwined with each other, Mia's strong arms around Laurels waist and in return Laurels around Mia's neck. 

Laurel started to get aroused by the mere presence of another Alpha, releasing pheromones that was clearly intended to cut through the air like a hot knife through butter to Mia, it wasn't too long to feel the Mia's response automatically probing and prying, just to feel the radiation of warmth for each other to be enveloped. Despite still clinging together, they both instinctually leaned in to kiss and almost headbutted each other in the process, laughing it off Laurel grabbed the towel from behind them, dried themselves down, Laurel paying special attention to Mia's sensitive and massive crotch. She decided to at least taste the little bit of precum dripping out.

To Mia's surprise, it shot through her body with pleasure for the first time in a while she's been able to feel that, she gasped "Mmph, fuck!! What'd you just do to me?" knees weak and her legs trembling slightly, Laurel knew just how to tease Mia, so she took her by her cock and guided Mia to the master bed, knowing that Mia was more focused on her peachy bum, her hips swaying seductively side to side, getting Mia firmer and bigger in her hand with gentle strokes from head to knot.

Laurel comes to an abrupt stop, allowing just enough space for Mia to cuddle her from behind and her cock to slide between her thighs to met the wetness that was forming from the alluring and sensual pheromones she was releasing. "are you enjoying yourself back there?" Laurel asked, Mia nodding and softly biting laurel's shoulder whilst slowly loosing control and awareness. 

Mia sits at the end of the master bed, cock stifling to attention, almost panicking that it won't go down, "Don't worry pickle, it's natural, would you like a hand?" Laurel cupping Mia's face and kissing her head, "Please, I don't know why it's not going down!" Laurel dropped to her knees, her firm hands placed around Mia's knot and slightly above, leaving the rest for her mouth to work on.

It weren't long before Mia started loosing control from the amount of control and pleasure being given and taken just from Laurel's mouth paying attention to the attention of her needs, to the point where Laurels hand made it's way to Mia's nipples that were so erect, that it was like a little additional pleasure point, it didn't take more that 5 minutes gentle massaging to Mia's nipple and knot for her to release her seed "La...a.. Laurel, I'm go.... oh shit...fuck..YEssss!!!" the amount that Mia had released, took Laurel by surprise, and took many mouthfuls to swallow, almost making her choke once or twice. Once Mia laid back to ride the orgasm out and recover, Laurel stroked Mia's appendage firmly to release the last little spurts of cum left to lick of Mia's chiselled abs.

Laurel kissing and making her way up Mia's tummy, breasts and finally finding the nape of her neck, whispering "You did so well for me, My sweet little pickle" before kissing her jawline and lips, feeling Mia smile and wrap her arms around Laurel bringing her back down to earth completely. 

Laurel picks out some pj's for both her and Mia, soon after in bed, Laurel's sitting behind Mia, combing and braiding her hair, whilst Mia's tucked in with her favourite teddy and ice cream watching TV. 

Dinah soon comes home from the precinct reciting that she's glad to be home, she kicks of her heels, and a small hint of pheromones hit her nose from the front door, after a long day of work, and a mission with Mia being under the weather for an unknown reason, she quickly drops her bags, grabs 2 beers from the fridge. one for herself and the other for Laurel, Dinah believes that Mia's gone straight to bed after the mission, Dinah barely able to contain the pressure in her pants that's painfully obvious follows the scent to outside of the master bedroom, where she picks up another scent, something subtle, something new, she walks in to find Laurel and Mia in bed, both smile and say Hi to Dinah. 

Dinah smiles, puts the beers down and takes off her work clothes to reveal her pants and sports bra, Mia points out Dinah's sudden showing and that she could see her head poking out from them. Soon Dinah gets under the bed covers, kisses laurel "Hey Darling, i've missed you, and our little princess". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for those that enjoyed the last chapter, I know you'll be looking forward to this!


	3. Out of Harmony

Whilst unknowing of Mia becoming an Alpha, Dinah leaves to fill a report at the precinct after finishing the mission, hoping that Mia is Ok after her mishap, that after a 20 minute drive, she almost forgets and reminds herself to change out of her Black Canary outfit into Casual workwear. Only a few nightshift workers were in, some burning the midnight oil that had been in before Dinah had left earlier, just from looking at the cars that were left, she knew who was in & whom was out on patrol. 

She quickly reversed into a quiet spot, away from the camera angles, the front of her personal Range Rover pointed out had a good coverage, so that no one could see Dinah changing at the rear of the spot. Softly cleaning herself up of the dirt, hiding some bruises the best she could, she opted to not putting on a bra due to the fact that she wouldn't be in the at the Precinct long, and putting on a baggy and plain sweatshirt over the top with her slacks and boots. 

Whilst filling in the report, or a few, it felt like hours had past when it was at best an hour. Dinah's phone had chimed beside her to prove that it hadn't been long at all. Her eyes slowly scrolled down to see who it was, it was Laurel and a little picture message she had sent, her heart almost melted over the two in the bath, and how exhausted Mia was, but was still none the wiser. 

"I'm going to be home soon, don't you worry my loves" Dinah mumbles to herself, savouring the moment, before locking her phone, grabbing her coffee mug to finish it as the reports would do themselves. As soon as she finishes them, she quickly, but not suspiciously, goes to her car, and safely drives out and determined to be home in time so that they could all fall asleep like normal. Before long, Dinah's tummy starts to rumble and churn slightly, passing it off as excitement to get home, the minutes and seconds feel longer and longer stretched out to make the most damage. 

A few moments pass before the pain in her tummy begins, her lungs feeling like they're being deprived of air and it's stronger than the last notion, her slacks getting slightly tighter, whilst getting closer to the cabin. It got too unbearable for Dinah to concentrate on driving the lonely road, she pulls to the side of the road, opens the door to get out and let the cool nights breeze against her skin. 

Despite being an experienced Alpha, she knew it would be one of a few things, she took a few moments to breath, getting her thoughts together & thinking to herself "Could I have eaten something off.. no it can't be that.." not realising she'd eaten very little. Going to rear of the car to get a few protein bars, reserved for emergency situations. "Have I been that stressed today", coming to the reasoning that she hadn't had the accompanying headache. A car came approaching, and stopped to see if Dinah was ok.

The Lone drivers window rolled down "Is everything Ok here ma'am?". Dinah replied hastily, slightly raspy "Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just feeling a little warm and lightheaded" discerning what she was feeling. Stretching up and shaking her arms and legs to feel a bit looser. The passing beta driver checked her over once more, and replied "You sure? There's a cabin not too far from here?" realising that Dinah was an Alpha and was pretty much in the start of her rut and it was pretty much outlined by the moon. "I'm fine, I know sir, that's where I'm heading to for a couple days and meeting up with a few people" Dinah softly spoke back. "Ok, you have a good night and get there safe?" with a sense of safety and confidence the driver said. "You drive safe too" Dinah raises her voice and an acknowledging wave back as he pulls away into the midst of the night. 

Dinah releases a deep breath and then it hit her, the only reason why. Her rut came early, she hadn't realise that it was throbbing and so visible to see, she wondered how long she had been erect for, she quickly jumped into the car, and drove a short while to the cabin. As soon as she turned off the car, the master bedroom light was on, and thought, "I hope i'm lucky". Fumbling her keys to open the door, and moving the door slightly open, Dinah was immediately blindsided, feeling like she had been hit by a train, by a gush of soothing pheromones that only, to what she thought, Laurel could release. 

"Well, I must be in for a treat if Laurel's heat has been triggered" taking her jacket off, quickly going to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers, making her way upstairs and softly opening the door. Mia was all tucked up in bed, semi-glued to the tv and her head laying on Laurel's chest, and Laurel glanced to the door and softly said to into Mia's ear "Look who's home?", Mia's grinning innocent smile from ear to ear, brightening the room to an almost blinding light, making Dinah's heart melt and forget her day in the process.

Putting the beers on Dinah's side of the bed, taking her comfy work clothes off, Dinah had forgotten that she was coming into her rut earlier than normal, the tip of her cock poked out of her boxers and drops of precum were glistening down and through, Mia had pointed out that it was showing, Dinah adjusted the boxers to cover it under before jumping in bed and giving her and Laurel a massive cuddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapters, But from Dinah's perspective and a revelation or two!


	4. Prosperous futures

After a while, Mia had gracefully fallen asleep giving Dinah and Laurel time to speak, "I think I may have came into my rut early without realising it" Dinah gently said, Laurel abruptly looks at her "Really? I hadn't noticed" knowing full and well, but playing it off slyly. She softly positioned herself so that Dinah could easily slide the nightie up for better access. 

To Dinah's surprise, Laurel was ready and waiting for her Alpha to gently take her, softly placing her hand on Laurel's hip, guiding her back and forth slowly until Dinah felt content and more into the mood to please with more than the soft and subtle grinding of their hips. Laurel had guided her hand down behind her back to her Alpha's core, stroking just enough to keep experience alpha at bay, but the slightest touch of Laurel's soft hand sent jolts of electricity through Dinah's body, making her twitch and tense with pleasure and wanting to take control of her and make Laurel hers and only hers. 

Dinah was starting to loose control because of Laurel releasing just enough pheromones for just one Alpha to pick up on and avoid Mia waking up to the scent, Laurel had been thinking about something for a while, wanting to be Dinah's Omega. Whilst in the thought, she was taken completely by surprise, letting out a moan that could of easily woken the soft but strong newly turned Alpha sleeping next to her up, the fact that Dinah had lined the head of her cock up with Laurel's entrance, and slowly placing it in, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, her hand still firmly grasped to Laurels hip. 

Laurel then moved to an angle that benefited both Alpha and Omega, where Dinah was just slightly on top, and could hide easily whilst still pleasuring, just in case Mia woke up, Dinah's head was almost buried in Laurel's neck to muffle her moans of how tight the omega was under her. 

"Fuck... " softly nibbling at the neck before Laurel said something that made Dinah, with a sense of confidence and clarity, a sound that rang like a bell and a thousand thunderstorms through their bodies. "Mate me, my darling love. Breed me, I want to be your Omega. Make me yours, only yours" Laurel said. With what followed a deep growl, and a deeper thrust, they both felt more intense with getting closer to climaxing before Laurel was flipped over legs spread, her eyes grew wider and body feeling more hungrier waiting for her marvellous Alpha above to make her move that would bring them together, forever. 

Dinah lunged forward embracing laurel in her arms, with a sense of fear that she could loose her and almost animalistic had taken over, Laurel raised her legs just enough and used her hand to guide Dinah in at almost full force and thrust, She then wrapped her legs round Dinah's waist and her arms onto her back, and held on until Dinah collapsed from releasing her seed and made sure that no drop was left unspent. 

Before long, a sharp but short pain brought an immeasurably euphoric sense of pleasure that was undeniable that Dinah had taken the plunge to mate with Laurel, managing one big thrust and felt laurel's walls tighten as she climaxed and taking every last drop in stride. A gentle, but heavily breathing sentenced from Laurel brought them both back to earth "Thank you darling, for making me yours" before realising that Mia was still fast asleep and unaware of what just happened, and collapsing & falling asleep together.

The next morning, Dinah had prepared breakfast for the 3 of them, and Mia was late waking up, and to her knowledge was rare to come by, then a few loud footsteps crashed at the bottom of the stairs, Laurel open said whilst reading a book and not taking her eyes off it and holding Dinah's hand, playing with her knuckles under her thumb. "Good Morning, Sleep..." Dinah had stopped mid sentence once realising how much visibly stronger Mia looked in just a tank top and jogging bottoms. Mia yawned to reveal the six pack and the outline of an extra appendage. 

In Dinah's head, it all clicked, the moments on the missions that the comms were off on Mia's end, why she was extremely moody recently, the constant clothes washing and showers, and why she thought she could smell another Alpha, it was Mia. Dinah could only muster one word, voice cracking half way through "W..wow!". Mia tilted her head to the side and mumbled "Mhmm?" in reply. 

Laurel had filled the air of silence with a line that brought Dinah back to the room, "Oh yeah, Our little pickle finally blossomed into an Alpha last night." Whilst Mia's eye caught onto the bite mark on Laurel's neck, realising and wondering "Why is there a bite mark on her neck? how did I not notice last earlier?" without realising that the words passed from her brain to mouth. Laurel broke contact with the book, putting a page marker in and leaving it on the table and said "It's called being mated, sweetheart, it's what an Alpha and Omega whom want to be together" looking over to Dinah, "In a sense of clarity and transparency, we realised that we wanted to be together" 

A few days go by, 4 different Post notifications came through to the house, One for Dinah, another for Laurel, one for both Dinah and Laurel and the final being for Mia. Mia went by to collect them and before closing the door behind her after collecting the post, Laurel pounced out of nowhere, making Mia jump out of her skin out of the jump scare and sudden appearance. "Which one's mine, and the joint one?" Laurel cuddling Mia, almost soothing and calming her down. After darting to two Identical small boxes and the joint one being a bit bulky, but not bigger than a few A4 pages, while both had on the front "Do Not Bend" in bold red letters. In her head, Laurel knew immediately what two out of the four packages were. Mia knew what the one addressed to her was. 

A few days earlier, Mia had applied for an Internship in National City working at CatCo in partnership with prestigious The Luthor-Danvers Foundation, thinking she'd have no chance and wouldn't be closed for a least 2 more months. "This can't be it? Surely this can't be" Mia said with a sense of anger and confusion, Dinah walked down the stairs, to see Laurel and Mia by the door, Mia had softly opened the letter, to find a fancy thick paper that was slightly soft to the touch. It read, "Congratulations, Miss Mia Smoak, you have been offered the opportunity to work at Catco Worldwide Media as a Junior Journalist. Congratulations again, and Welcome to Catco." at the bottom it was signed by Nia Nal. 

A tear formed and rolled down Mia's face, and completed surprised, frozen and utterly speechless, Dinah had became curious "What does it say, this is the first time I've seen her like this". Laurel starts reading off the page out loud, and both come to the complete and same realisation, happiness. Mia was finally able to come to her senses and form a sentence. "I just got accepted into CatCo, full ride" her knees becoming weak, unable to hold herself up. "I believe a congratulations are in order, my little pickle" Laurel reaches round to giver her a massive and tight hug and kissing her forehead. Dinah racing down to also hug Mia and Laurel. 

A few moments after sitting down on the sofa, Laurel and Dinah go to the kitchen were Laurel opens their letter to reveal that its the adoption letters that they had been secretly sorting out for a while, where they both look at each other "This is it, isn't it? We're finally doing it. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Dinah asks, Laurel smiles in return, "Yes, without a doubt in the world, Yeah" sealing it with a loving kiss to Dinah. "...and before I finish that sentence darling, I don't think we'd be able to go back into the field as Black Canaries for a long while". Dinah shakes her head in confusion "What do you mean?", "I think we'd make great mothers, softly looking down and rubbing her tummy, damn fine!"

Dinah then clicks on to the thought that Laurel's pregnant and didn't understand at first, but realised, that she wasn't taking anything to prevent it nor was Dinah wearing any protection that night. "we....w...You're pregnant!" with a massive smile on her face and trying to hold back the tears. "Yes, Alpha, I am more than ever, pregnant! I've taken 4 tests and pretty much thrown up each morning without fail" Dinah screamed with happiness and picking Laurel up and holding her at the waist! 

Mia hears the scream from the other room races to them and wonders what happened. Her eyes were alerted to the counter to see the adoption written at the top thinks they'd be adopting a baby, "Congrats you two on adopting" Mia had said happily, where the pair suddenly saw her next to them, and Dinah let Laurel down gently and with grace. Laurel says to Mia "No silly, we're adopting you" when Mia fully looks in to see both their signatures at the bottom, and Mia's name at the top, "We want to officially be your parents, instead of being your guardians", in quick succession, Mia replied "As of lately, I always thought and seen you two as my parents" and quickly signing the page at the bottom. 

Dinah says "Well as your parents, we are happy for you to be part of our little family as your little brother or sister" whilst rubbing Laurel's tummy softly. To which the reason why Mia had ran into the room in the first place, Laurel saying she's expecting. The sudden realisation had kicked in that there would be a possibility that Future Team Arrow would cease to exist protecting the people. All 3 became silent for a moment, whilst Mia went over to the counter, poured out 3 glasses of Orange Juice and handed one to Dinah and the other to Laurel, and raised hers with a smile "To a better, safer future, for us, and of course my little brother or sister" To which Laurel reached out, pulling Mia close for a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter, because good news came and I had started working on this right after posting Chapter 3.


	5. Tying up (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I thought I'd give you, the readers, time to actually read this haha. I had to split it in two, due to the fact that this chapter is 2,000 words haha. I have been working on this since Thursday morning.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!!

Some time has gone past since the revelation of Laurel's pregnancy and Mia's adoption papers have finally been made official. Dinah and Laurel had set some time aside to do some extensive house searching in National City so that they could be closer to Mia, making sure that they could easily commute to local schools and the NCPD. Mia had taken some time for herself to do apartment shopping that was relatively close to CatCo without the rent being sky-high, and pick out something cute and slightly baggy without being ripped to shreds or revealing too much. 

Whilst laying on the sofa in their new home, Laurel's baby bump had become a perfectly small arch of life just enough to be seen rising from under her top, Dinah kneels down next to her pregnant Omega and wonders how she ever got to meet such a perfect woman, who is also carrying her brood. Dinah places her hand on Laurel's baby bump, softly caressing her smooth soft skin, "Penny for your thoughts, darling" Laurel asks a running her fingers through her Alpha's lush brunette hair. Dinah replies softly and her voice almost cracking up, "I'd never thought I'd be a parent, I just never thought about it. Even as an Alpha, I thought I'd always be working at the precinct or being a vigilante, I never thought about this moment, having you by my side". 

Laurel stopped, tilted her head to the side, placing her finger under her Alpha's chin, so that their eyes met "I knew ever since I first met you, that I'd always be dreaming of this moment with you" whilst pulling out a small box that had been hidden by her side, for just over 7 weeks, Laurel had been hiding the box from her Alpha, "Will you do me the honors of..." before Laurel finishes her sentence, Dinah quickly running over to her jacket and coming back a similar sized box "I was planning on asking you too" Dinah ecstatically replies. "I will marry you, always." they both say in unison, placing the engagement rings on and seeling their engagement.

Dinah leans over Laurel and kisses her lips gently and avoiding to put all her weight down on her soon to be wife, "Honey, is that a gun in your pocket.." Laurel seductively says before being interrupted by Dinah's lips planting a deep and more than meaningful kiss against hers, and a low growl came loose that made Laurel almost quiver all over ".. or is Daddy happy to see her naughty girl?" Laurel had finished her sentence, biting Dinah's lip whilst her hands explored her Alpha down to her waist and could feel how much it wanted to break out of its confinement for Laurel to please, Dinah let out a soft moan and replied: "Mhmm, Daddy's definitely home".

Laurel giggled, and let out a swarm of pheromones to make sure that Dinah was 10000% in the mood and nothing could distract her. The sunkissed blonde undone her Alpha's trousers and tugged them down slightly so that she could reach into, and pull out a throbbingly hot and veiny cock, it was pulsating with each heartbeat, like nothing that Laurel had seen before, it was girthy and longer than she remembered, and the head was oozing out drops of pre-cum, enough to lube Laurel's hands and softly stroke her and within moments knew that the devilishly sexy Alpha wouldn't last long, Dinah had gripped the chair hard enough to the point where it almost broke off in her hand, whilst the other softly cupping her Omega's cheek. Laurel's long broad strokes with her thumb rubbing just under the tip and massage of Dinah's knot felt like heaven to Dinah that she came back to earth, sit back and her seed had spurted over Omega's face and upper body, and making sure that the last few relinquishing spurts went directly into Laurel's mouth.

Whilst sitting back down in the chair and gathering her thoughts and composure, Laurel cleaned herself up slightly and said "Did Daddy cum and hard, is she going to be ready for round 2?" with a devilish grin, a wiping some cum into her mouth, Also revealing that there is nothing under her dress and Dinah could easily slide in and do as she pleases. Dinah realizes and immediately places her head between Laurel's legs to clean the glistening warmth with a mighty passion and as if everything depended on her pregnant Omega to be fully satisfied. Laurel panting heavily with pleasure "By god, you're insatiable, please don't stop, don't stop" almost clinging to the sofa with delight, and an orgasm flushed through her body, Dinah knew that and lightly peppered her body with kisses, before making eye contact and guiding herself into Laurel with just enough pressure but gentle enough to allow the pleasure to build up again, with each thrust, making Laurel gasp and pull Dinah's top closer. 

There was so much friction, that it became so unbearable between the two, that they both ended up climaxing at the same, and Laurel was soothing her beautiful Alpha, kissing her jaw, and playing with Dinah's hair. before slumping to her side on the sofa, Laurel did the same and whispered "I'm glad that I've got you, I'm not going anywhere, the baby and I aren't going anywhere" before kissing Dinah's temple and moving her hand to her bum and the blanket over them to enjoy a nap in their new home. 

Mia finally settles and unpacks in her new apartment, not too far from Dinah and Laurels, and also a short bike ride to Catco. Whilst enthusiastically waiting for her job to be secured, Mia decides to go clothes shopping, where she wants to make an exceptional first impression at Catco but not to come off as desperate or snobbish. She comes across a bespoke tailor shop for a tailor fitting since none of her clothes fit her just right anymore. She meets a new, and exceptionally gifted tailor, who was of intoxicating beauty, slick back raven hair and her blue eyes pierced straight into Mia and caught her guard like she was sculpted by the goddess' themselves, Mia stood gobsmacked and forgotten how to breathe, form words and sentences. this mysterious woman said with a small smile and a giggle, "Can I help you with something, or do I have a chocolate and cinnamon roll on me?" Mia snapped out of her trance and said "Yeah, sorry, I'm awfully sorry for staring. I need a fitting for some a suit or two for a job at CatCo"

"Oooh, My mom works there. She's well respected and fearless in the field" the tailor said with a quick snap, lifting Mia's arms up and softly eyeing her up and down. Mia felt as if she was naked and quite vulnerable. The tailor followed up with "What's your range?" dropping to her knee, tape measure in hand measuring the inside of Alpha's leg and not expecting to feel to a sudden bulge being there, softly grazing before realizing and saying "I know just the suits, for 'your' particular needs" while the tailor walks away, Mia couldn't help but notice the sudden sway the woman had put on and the tights tending to reveal itself. "Come on Mia, get yourself together" she whispered, making sure to keep herself quiet and rearrange her trousers. 

The tailor walks back in from behind the back, with a selection of suits, and one really stood out for Mia, it was a 3 piece velvet breasted deep purple suit with a waistcoat, with accents in all the right places, Mia knew she wanted that particular suit and nothing else "May I try that suit on? It's so beautiful" Mia hurries to the changing room in a haste to try it on and forgets to close the blind behind her, giving just enough of a peak for the tailor to see Mia in her glory and realizes why she felt a bulge. Mia comes out and finds that it's a perfect fit and is willing to buy it right there on the spot. The tailor is reluctant but decides to cave. 

Mia's first day soon comes and is wearing her new suit and matching heels and just wants to get by, getting to the building nice and early hoping to get ahead of the journalists, being able to shadow whomever she's placed with. Little does she know, it's the Editor in Chief and Multiple Pulitzer Prize winner Kara Danvers, whilst exiting the elevator, Kara almost confuses Mia with one of her wife's investors. Mia introduces herself and mentions how much of a big fan she is. Kara decides to have Mia shadow her. for the foreseeable future, "Wow, that's a damn fine suit you've got, where's it from?" Kara asks with a massive smile. "Uhm, I have no idea of the name of the shop but it fits so well!!" Mia had replied shyly. 

They sat down on opposite sides of Kara's desk covering all the perks, benefits and whatnots of the job before a buzzer came through on phone "Mrs. Danvers, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers is here to see you" Looking bewildered, Kara replies "Send them in, and can you cancel any calls for the next hour or so please Nia, Thank you" Mia had never thought that she'd meet Lena and Kara in the same day, let alone so soon after starting that day. Mia stands up to leave the room, but Kara asks her to stay because there's always some spare sushi and Big Belly Burger, the mixed smell of lavender, juniper, cinnamon, and chocolate come fainty filling in before Lena and Luna walking in with 2 bags of food. Whilst talking amongst themselves, they turn their heads and see the beauty of the woman in front of them, Mia was awkwardly twiddling her thumbs. 

"So is this the gorgeous woman, huh?!" Lena says, "That concept idea of a suit does definitely suit her well". Mia's eyes connect with Luna's, the aroma fills the air, almost feeling weak at the knees again and biting her lip "Hi, I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you" placing her hand to shake both Lena's and then Luna's. Lena slowly walks round to greet Kara, Lena's heels almost piercing her eardrums and Mia realizes the connection in her head "Oh crap, I'm working for both Lena Luthor, and Kara Danvers, and their married?" and smiles to the point that can't be hidden, not even missable by Luna. 

Luna and Kara start unpacking the bags onto the desk, and Lena wants to see how well the suit fits Mia, but little does Mia know, Luna mentioned the stunning Alpha to Lena just after Mia left her shop, "Mhmm, it's a little short in the arm, a bit tight around the shoulders" placing her hands on Mia's broad and muscular shoulders, examining her. "I see it's a slightly long in the back, only slightly" placing her hand on Mia's bum, causing her to flinch. Mia was counting the footsteps of the Multi-billionaire CEO around her, like she was being inspected like a Drill Sargent trying to pick and find small minor inconveniences, before coming to the front of Mia, pulling the blazer to straighten it up, "It fits well, with a smile mischievous smile, before reaching down to Mia's crotch. "Well, aren't you blessed, little alpha?" Lena says, speaking softly, feeling Mia up as if there is no one else in the building, from knot to tip, Lena knew that Mia could be a suitable mate but also to intimidate the former vigilante, Despite Mia being 6 inches taller than Lena, it was clear that she felt 6 inches tall.


	6. Loose Ends (Part 2 of 2)

Lena turns around to sit down by her wife, Kara says to Lena "Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers. Are you done scaring my new intern baby?". Lena looking over to a nervous Mia "Nearly...." with such nonchalant poise, and a sense of devilry, raising an eyebrow and grinning behind her jasmine tea. For the first time Mia felt intimidated, never felt it in the field, exams, or when she became an alpha, it was a whole new feeling for her. 

Sitting down and getting to know the Luthor-Danvers, and the tailor, Mia takes a bite of sushi before Kara mentions "I see you've met our very personal tailor beforehand?" Mia chokes on the sudden admission. "Wait what! Sorry if that came out rude ma'am". "Luna's the best tailor in the city and her work is known as far as Central and Star City, as well as Gotham, catering to the most elite Alphas and heads of companies, even some presidents and Prime Ministers of countries" Lena replies. "Even the new National City Captain, Dinah Drake, has a suit or two, we brought her into the industry very early after seeing it when she was younger and has been with us for about 2/3 years now" Kara adds. "Luna knows our measurements off by heart". Mia nods and wonders what else Luna seems to know, before slightly and nervously revealing that she's only come into being and Alpha within the past few months and thought it was quite rare. 

A few months go by at Catco for Mia, doing small scoops, before receiving an unknown invite to an event that she's never heard of before. She mentions and passes the invite to her boss thinking it's gone to the wrong person before Kara corrects her, saying it's for Mia, that is her first big scoop to join Kara and Lena and experience the secretive but well known Gala for the elite, but behind its doors and the subtle sense of debauchery. It was also going to be the biggest night of the year for Mia, as well as a little known fact that Luna's suits were going to be the main show there amongst most of the alpha's. 

Mia reluctantly agreed to go, despite not seeing Luna since her first day, and of course, needing a suit for the gala. Mia makes some time during her lunch to go to the shop and enquire a new suit or a selection of suits, just in case Mia a few nights free to go out and try National City's nightlife and see if Luna could make some adjustments for safety purposes as well as the fact of her member.

Whilst back at Dinah and Laurel's home, the baby bump has gotten bigger, despite that, Dinah can't help but be utterly captivated by the love of her life being so radiant in the glow of the afternoon sun, as well as giving her all the assistance Laurel needed. Laurel sits under a tree with the sun basking through the leaves and a book in hand, taking in Dinah working on gardening, whilst her head dips back down into her book, the sudden emergence, and warmth of caressing hands on the baby bump, Dinah asks "Want a cool drink, my love" making mental notes of all the curves and small bumps of where she'd love to kiss her Omega before a small peck was left on Laurels bump, her hand reached out and met with Dinah's locks, before putting her book down. "I wouldn't mind a tall glass of you" Laurel cheekily mentions. 

Mia softly interrupts and is surprised how well they're settling in, in their new home as well as bringing a Welcome Home/Baby approved basket. Both Laurel and Dinah are happy to see Mia, especially in such an extravagant summer suit. "Wait, Did you get this suit from a lady tailor on 4th and Main, A couple of blocks away from Catco?" Dinah asks, with a sense of knowledge. "Yeah, How'd you know that so quickly? I've met her a few times. She's friends with Lena and Kara" Mia replies with a sense of worry in her voice. Whilst kissing Mia's cheek and giving her a hug, she whispers "I got my wedding suit from her specially made". Mia gasps "Really" before getting a nod in reply. Laurel slowly gets up with a hand from Mia. "Hey pickle, I missed you!" hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek multiple times and feeling a sense of home and familiarity. Mia knees and is in awe by the bigger baby bump since the last time she saw the couple and says "Hi baby brother or sister, your big sister is waiting to meet you soon".

Laurel mentions to Mia that she's had a baby scan and reveals that she isn't having a normal pregnancy, to Mia's confusion "What do you mean mom?" This is the first time that Mia has called Laurel Mom, shedding a tear, "Well sweetheart, Uhm... we're expecting twins!". Stunned with happiness Mia congratulates the pair, before being handed 2 envelopes, "What's this, Is this what the genders are". Dinah replies "One is, yes, and the other is a Save the Date card"

Later that night, Mia leaves after having a good catch up and a meal, heading into the office to do some last-minute editing for some articles, so that she can be ahead and ready for the Foundation Gala just over a week away, while burning the midnight oil, Mia realizes that she hasn't opened the envelopes that were given to her earlier by Dinah, As she opened one envelope, revealing the genders of the twins and screamed in happiness, almost falling off her chair. Unbeknownst to Mia, Luna has just finished going over Lena and Kara's outfits and happened to walk past and watch Mia. She comes into the room Mia is "Is everything ok?" to which Mia ecstatically replies "I'm going to be a big sister to twin girls" 

Luna replies with a smile "Congrats, I bet you'd be an amazing sister" walking around the table to give Mia a hug, but it wasn't until she gets close to Mia that something subtle lent to her nose and choked her lungs, thinking to herself "Well, fuck! not only does she look good, but she smells so much better" as well as the perfume giving Luna the thoughts of the lonesome nights she spent at home, with a vibrator to her center, dreaming of the nights that the gorgeous, tall and muscular Alpha she's holding onto, to walk in and giving her something worthwhile to remember. Whilst, in reality, Luna was holding onto Mia just a bit too long that to be felt like something else, something more. The same mixture of lavender, chocolate, and cinnamon fragrance caught Mia off guard too, knowing that she wasn't able to fully control.

Mia's stomach growled enough to be felt through her body and a sudden pulse started to present itself, Luna could feel the vibration knowing it wasn't hunger for food. "Are you ok there, Mia?" "Yeah, I'm pretty good, thank you" Mia replied and turning her back slightly to Luna after the realization, that Mia's subconscious Alpha rut has woken up to Luna's presence and vibrated through her body and was presenting itself through her crotch. 

Luna walked around with a gentle hand on Mia's arm and checked her over, and in a soothing gentle voice "Are you sure, you're ok? because you're starting to burn up and it's freezing cold in here" in reference to the fact that Luna's nipples were clearly visible to the Alpha as if they were trying to escape the confinements of her top. Mia looked up and made contact with the woman trying to comfort her back into reality, in front of her, but the piercing blue eyes saw nothing but black dilated pupils looking back at her. "Oh god, you're entering your rut aren't you?" Luna says gently, massaging Mia's neck and looking down to see that a pulsating throb was there clear as day to Luna's eyes, and almost busting out of the seems, "I'm going to need you to trust me ok?" Luna asks. Mia grunts and nods to reply, her hands slowly guide down Mia's torso to her waist. 

Luna softly and gently starts rubbing through Mia's trousers before registering mia's hands on her biceps and pinning her to the window, their lips almost touching and the pure size that Luna was feeling in her hand was overwhelmingly bigger than she had ever dreamed of or expected, Luna's breathing was labored and heavy, whilst the Alpha was absurdly calm at the moment. Luna softly undone Mia's belt and zip to the point that her hand could easily slide down, her fingertip just so happened to touch Mia's knot and a small moan was let out and Mia almost buckled at the innocent sound. She smiled, licking and biting her lip. 

Mia allowed one hand to be removed from Luna's arms and placed it just around her neck, with her thumb raising Luna's chin leaving her neck exposed and kissed with so much passion, finding it hard not to give in just yet. Luna had worked her hands onto Mia's know softly massaging snd stroking the base of her shaft, before sliding her dress up and lingerie to the side, in a swift action, she had managed to push the Alpha's pants and boxers down that a loud thud from Mia's belt buckle rang across the room in the dead of night, and a thud presented itself between Luna's legs from Mia. Luna's slit felt the throbbing pulses and realized it may be a long sore night. 

At the moment, Mia felt Luna warm center through her crotch, and that was making her happy, feeling how this goddess wanted her, all she wanted was to slide in and never stop giving in until they both pass out with pleasure, but the only words she mumbles in Luna's ear is "I need to be inside of you" before nibbling on her ear, "I give you permission" Luna says, despite still being pinned to the window, it wasn't long before Mia's hands freed Luna's arm and neck moving down, grabbing onto her waist, wasting no time in guiding her shaft into Luna, her moans of pleasure could have brought the building and the first few thrusts, and anyone else in the building to exactly pinpoint the sounds. 

It didn't take long after before Luna dropped to her knees, her rear and slit exposed to all of National City's Citizen to see, heating up the window, Luna made quick work of Mia, using her wetness to rub her thumb and fingers under and around the base of Mia's head and the start of her shaft whilst her mouth hummed and massaged Mia's knot, that it took a few minutes for Mia to explode and completely paint the window with cum, it was a whole new experience and moment for Mia that she broke out of subspace, buckled to the floor due to being weak at the knees. Luna got a condom out from her purse, slide it over Mia's cock and move softly up to meet her neck and slowly allowed Mia back inside. 

Mia came to her senses whilst Luna rocked back and forth gently on top of her and kissing her neck and jaw. "What'd you do to me? I've never felt this feeling before, let alone produce that much" Mia asks, whilst trying to regain herself as well as her breath, "I think you've been holding out on me all this time, I've been dreaming of you and this moment for a while now" Luna says, playing with the Alpha's hair, Mia flips over and brings Luna's thighs to her waist and her calves around her back "Oh baby girl, you have no idea what you're in for" Mia confidently says before using her arms to holster herself just about Luna and her core to plant deeper and harder thrusts. "I'm not stopping until you see stars, darling" Mia adds, before a flurry of kisses and moans being released onto her, and Luna clawing deep into Mia's back trying to hold out for dear life. 

Time slips by without them realizing, waking up to the sound of the janitors doing their rounds, they both gather their belongings before slipping into the elevator down and escaping out of the building, at this time they go to a diner not too far from Catco, they had no idea the time before a news bulletin broadcasted across the diner "Good Morning National City, it's 6.15 am, and I'm your host Eve Teschmacher" Mia startlingly asks "Is it really that time already? What time did we past out last night?" Luna smiles back and replies "I don't know and I don't care, I had the best night of my life in a long time" reaching out her hand and meeting Mia's hands and softly bringing her fingers to her lips and kissing them. "I hope we can have more nights like that again?" Luna adds before being interrupted by the waitress, who's absurdly happy and excited at that time of the morning.

"Good morning you two, Up and ready for the day? Can I get you anything? House special? Coffee? Hi Ms. Zor-El?" the waitress quickly says. Luna replies, "Oh yes please, and can I have some extra maple syrup please?". The waitress then looks to Mia to take her order, but Mia hasn't even looked at the menu. She quickly looks through, and is only alerted to waffles or pancakes, and goes for both and a large cup of coffee. Taking their order and going behind the counter, Luna lets out "You're going to be in a food coma by the time you finish breakfast" Mia giggles and replies without missing a heartbeat "Well, I did work up an appetite with you" raising an eyebrow and biting her lip.

After making some small talk, their breakfast swiftly arrives in front of them, the waitress asks "So who's the extra plate for?" Mia shyly replies behind her cup of coffee "Oh, that'll be for me, I can eat more than people think". The waitress, knowing not to ask more questions that have fewer answers "Oh ok, enjoy your meals ladies" Mia never knew how hungry she was until she had finished both plates of food and ask for another plate of waffles, quickly going to the toilet to empty her bladder of coffee and come back to the table before the waffles arrive, she realizes that Luna has moved into the seat next to her, wondering why Mia sits down as if nothing is happening, Luna places her arm on the back of the chair, and whispers into the Alpha's ear "I want to see you eat these waffles like the way you're going down on me, whilst guiding Mia's hand under her dress. Her reaction to the sudden warmth and wetness that was between Luna's legs made Mia's jaw drop, Luna moaned into the Alpha's ear "I hope that you can save some room for dessert" with just enough neediness in her voice that Mia growled and knew that they weren't going to make it to either of their apartments.

Whilst Dinah takes a few days off from the NCPD, she takes Laurel to into the city for some summer dress shopping and ends up stopping by a grocery store to pick up 5 massive jars of gherkins for Laurel's cravings, as well as a gallon of chocolate milk, they come across a few shops that have dresses just not in the right shapes or sizes or covers just enough. They end up stopping by a cafe and come across a familiar couple in front of Dinah in line to order, a subtle Irish accent almost caught her off guard, until the Barista asked for their names "Lena & Kara". After allowing them to finish their conversation between the mysterious woman and barista, Dinah asks "Damn, that is a gorgeous suit", the raven-haired, mysterious woman turned around "My daughter made it for me, and it was Lena ordering coffee and a tea for herself and Kara, who seemed to be more interested in a puppy and a kid playing beside them. 

Lena asks "Are you here on your own, Captain?" "No actually, I'm here with my fiance at the moment. would you like to come & join us?" Dinah replied and asked "I'd love to get to know National City's well know power couple" Lena surprisingly accepted and Kara was so oblivious to the conversation that when she looked back for Lena, she was almost a few steps out of reach, and quickly caught up, not before waving back to the kid and the puppy. "Lee, can we get another puppy? that one is so freaking cute" Kara says trying to adopt the 4th dog. "Oh Kara, we've already got 3, and the biggest and best puppy." Lena says with an innocent smile and stoking Kara's face. "Stop it you, you need to stop making me blush in public, I need to be the big strong Alpha" Kara reluctantly tries to confirm her place, before Lena lifts Kara's hand and kisses it, "Honey, I love making you blush... and you're definitely big and strong. Kara knew exactly what Lena was doing, seducing her with compliments. 

They finally stop by where Laurel was seated, "Laurel!! it's so good to see you, it's been so long" Kara almost screamed her lungs out to Laurel's confusion before Dinah interjects, "Kara, Earth 2 Laurel, remember Earth 2 and the crisis a while back" "Oh yeah sorry, Hi I'm Kara Luthor-Danvers, and this is my wife Lena" Kara ecstatically says with a giddy smile offering out her hand to shake Laurel's, before seeing the baby bump emerge, "Oh Laurel, please remain seated, don't strain yourself too much" Kara realizes, Laurel replies "Oh don't worry, I needed to stretch my legs out a little". Lena kisses laurel's check and asks "How far along are you?" "I'd say about 7 and a bit, maybe 8 months" Both Lena and Kara stunned, "Were expecting twins, and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side through all of this" Laurel adds, Lena and Kara remember to breathe and Lena says "Not to be rude, but how?" Dinah mentions that she's an Alpha Kara became stunned due to the fact that she thought that she was the only woman to ever become an alpha. 

Kara and Dinah start talking amongst themselves about being Alpha's, leaving Lena and Laurel to talk about being mothers. Laurel says "how old is she?" Lena lets out a breathe "She's 22, quite the talented Tailor too, her work is represented throughout the world, amongst heads of states and celebrities" "Wow! she's around Mia's age and is already well known like you two". Kara's head darts her head and looks directly at Laurel perfectly describing Mia to a tee "My Intern" Kara says "Our adopted daughter" Dinah says. whilst both Lena and Kara in unison "Aww" "I didn't know that Mia was your daughter, She's so beautiful and talented as a journalist, you two must be really proud of her?" "of course we are, we always have and always be" Dinah replies. Lena asks Dinah and Laurel if they'd like to go to the Gala as special guests, and they cordially accept the invitation, not realizing that Mia's going to be there, and in return, Laurel asks that Lena, Kara, and Luna are invited to their wedding. 

A few days before the Gala, Mia dyes her hair ginger making sure that any dye can easily be covered with makeup and gets a specially ordered lipstick that'll drive someone insane when matched with her outfit and hair. It'll be the first time Luna, Lena, Dinah, and Laurel see Mia with ginger hair and with looks that could kill. Mia tries her suit on that Luna had made a few weeks before and dropped off by her apartment, "Well, fuck. Now I look too damn good. Perfect" Mia thought. There are only a few things left that need to be done, Nails, heels and take Luna's breath away. 

Dinah was able to pick up Laurel's gown, and her suit. Realizing that at some point, just by looking at the gown, Dinah was going to say something without it being filtered by her brain. So she spent the time focused on making sure that it wouldn't happen. Also making sure to get all work done and have cover in so that she could spend more time with Laurel. Whilst on the way home, a message comes through her phone connected to the car's stereo. Dinah says "Hey Siri, Open message" to which the AI system replies and reads off "Message from Laurel, Hey honey, Can you pick up some salted caramel ice cream and gherkins, please? Baby cravings are hitting hard. I love you", stopping by a small grocery to pick them up and is able to talk to the attendant, "Busy night?" Dinah asks, "It's a bit quiet, to be honest, always is at this time" the attendant replies. Dinah gives her a tip and mentions "Have a good night". 

Whilst walking to the car, Dinah's phone vibrates again and waits until she's in the car, looking at her phone "Another message from Laurel, I wonder what she forgot to ask" Dinah thinks, before realizing that it was something Laurel was showing, what originally was supposed to get Dinah in the mood when she got home turned into crying a little due to the twins kicking and making themselves known, but still had the caption, "My dear Alpha, you're little omega is in the mood and could do with that handsome monster that is hiding in your pants" Dinah bite her lip slightly and was pretty much easily put in the mood due to it being a long time since her last release with laurel when they moved into there home. 

Dinah drove forward and to a car parking spot so no-one could see what she was doing, softly and subtly angled the car seat back a little, and stroked the head of her cock through her slacks to form and impressive silhouette bulge to come through, and sending a picture back, quoting "Daddy is on her way home and would love to treat her girl". before putting her phone down, grabbing the custom flashlight in the glovebox, getting some lube and pulling herself out from her slacks to reveal how impressively eager she was to get home, and all the way back, she never stopped toying herself and hide the massive erection until having to get out the car and walk-in, Laurels eyes were trained to know just how to look and what to do to make her alpha feel better. From the moment Laurel sent the text about the baby cravings, she had time to get her sweatpants off and make sure that Dinah could get easy access. She was then able to get a big blanket to cover her legs and release enough Omega pheromones to completely win the Alpha mood over.

Watching Dinah walk in the front door, closing it behind her "Alpha Baby, I've been waiting for you" Laurel says whilst lifting the blanket up spreading her legs as far as they could and letting it coat and cover Dinah's airways to then see in a swift motion and Dinah had presented herself to the Omega's mouth, Laurel was amazed by the fact that she'd never seen Dinah this hard, the very veins were pulsating and full, she softly opened her mouth, guided Dinah in and allowed Dinah's hand to explore her breast and her core. Laurel mentions "I need you to be empty down here and me not to be in the mood midway through when the gala comes around" Dinah looking confused, "What do you mean?" "I mean sex tonight, tomorrow, and all day until we need to get ready on the day of the gala." Laurel says, and Dinah mutually and quietly agrees before the climax at the same time.

The Night of the Luthor-Danvers Foundation Gala arrives and everyone is anxious and on edge especially Lena, Kara, and Luna. making sure and checking every last detail, checking in on security to make sure no one uninvited comes into the afterparty. The only person that seems to be absolutely calm during the day, leading into the night was Laurel, her hair and makeup were done with such etiquette and such perfect execution that when it came to wearing the gown Dinah had to sit down due to Laurel, the love of her life had simply taken her breath away and she thought that she was in heaven or the fact she felt like she was in a dream. "Honey, I got your breath. Would you like it back?" Laurel mentions as she sees Dinah's reaction before kissing her. Taking the time to meet Kara and Lena for something small to eat before the evening. 

When they met Lena and Kara, Kara had a 3 piece, custom made suit that couldn't be bought anywhere in the world and if it had a price tag, it would be outside Dinah's annual salary. Kara almost looked unrecognizable without her hair being tied up neatly in a bun. Her hair was down like a lions mane and her glasses were brand new Led based square glasses that brought out and put such smaller elements that no one seemed to blink twice at, until then.

Lena wore a bespoke backless dress that only felt so light and soft, that Kara could either easily tease the CEO during the night or accidentally rip it off. Lena took the time to make sure that the Kryptonian Goddess also not going to be easily turned on other than by Lena herself. in which she whispers into her ear whilst tiptoeing "Mhmm, Daddy I hope you have enough energy left to tend to me later tonight" whilst reaching around and grabbing a handful of Kara's butt and kissing her neck. "Oh Rao!" Kara giggles.

As guests were starting to arrive, Mia had turned up and wearing a phantom blue dinner jacket and pants, black shirt. The jacket and pants perfectly and subtle color shifts from blue to purple. Mia knew that to pick out blood-red lipstick and nail polish, Mia wanted to make a reasonable impression on Luna enough for them to hopefully mate in the future. MIa sees Laurel, Dinah, Kara, and Lena by the bar having a conversation as to what time they thought Mia would be turning up, either on time, late or fashionable late. But Laurel scanned the room and saw Mia, "Oh... my.. god!!" Laurel grabbed Dinah's arm, "Is that who I think is? Our daughter" Laurel adds before Dinah turns around, then Lena and Kara. Their reactions said it all, gobsmacked and speechless. 

Later on that night, Luna showed up and quite a few of the established guests congratulated Luna. She slowly walked and asked where her parents were, one replied " Oh they're by the bar talking to the NCPD captain and her wife and daughter" "Oh thank you" Luna said. As she walked to the bar, she noticed Kara and Lena and noticed a redhead in a suit she had created for one specific person. Thinking "How could that bitch not turn up tonight and give away that suit". Whilst walking up in a hurry, Luna could pick up the smell of Vanilla, as clear as day filling her lungs and nose, She started having memories of filling her mind who it would be, the intimacy and passion came flooding back, Luna stopped just before being seen and her mind couldn't connect who it could be. 

Whilst Mia was talking with her parents and Lena and Kara, she also could pick up the smell of rich scent cinnamon and chocolate coming up from behind her, and without much of a glance over her shoulder, knowing that Luna was within earshot "I know you're there Luna, I may not see you right now, but I remember what you smell like, But you smell better than when I first met you in your shop" 

The couples looked over Mia's broad shoulders to see Luna standing there having a hot flush before walking up beside Mia after recognizing her voice. Whilst Luna was biting her lip, trying not to blurt out or jump onto Mia right there an then, she snapped back to reality and introduced herself properly. "Hi I'm Luna Zor-el, I see you've met my moms properly Miss Smoak" whilst taking a sip of her drink, the sudden confession made Mia swallow the whole thing in one. Kara chimes in "Zor-El is my alien last name, but I got adopted by The Danvers and took up their last name when my pod landed in Midvale"

Mia realized the woman she slept with, in the CatCo office turns out to be the Editor in Chiefs and Owner of CatCos daughter. Visible, Mia's mood went from Confident young Alpha to nervous woman wanting to run away. Once Luna was able to compose herself, "Moms, this is the lovely woman whom I told you about when we spoke all night and had breakfast in the diner around the corner". Kara said "So you're the woman who kept my daughter up all night and was able to eat 2 plates of waffles and a plate of pancakes?" to which Mia replied "Yes ma'am, we also did a bit of dancing, talked about journalism, Fashion design, the suits that Luna creates as well" whilst thinking, "Good save Smoak, very good save" Kara was able to hone in on and hear their heartbeats to know that there was more hiding behind the two then they led on. 

The event ran successfully, and now it was for the debauchery they called 'Afterparty' Alphas were able to have their annual night of adulterous fun with unmated Omegas. This is what made Lena Luthor-Danvers so successful, especially behind closed doors, One Omega had been keeping her eye out for Dinah the whole night, offered herself, but Laurel warned her off with the slightest of looks. Soon after Laurel was almost falling asleep against Dinah's chest. Which meant time to go home for the soon to be parents. 

Luna and Mia spent a lot of time talking at the bar, the world around that little bubble of theirs faded out of existence and it was just them. Kara made her way to them breaking their bubble and making sure that they're ok. Kara had asked Luna if she could borrow Mia for a couple of moments. Once Kara was able to find a quiet place. Kara asked "There is only one way I know of for you to have known Luna was behind you in this mass crowd of Alpha pheromones being released, not even I knew she was there, You took your time taking her in all of her, her scent especially" 

Then something scared Mia more than anything. Kara asked "Do you want to be with Luna? because having 3 plates full of food definitely means that you woke up your inner Alpha" and with missing a heartbeat, "Yes I do more than I care to believe or admit. When I'm with her, I get butterflies and I feel weak at the knees yet strong enough to carry the world, and How'd you know I'm an Alpha?" Kara then says "Oh honey, I'm an Alien and an Alpha, I've had the same stuff as well from that diner and you also have my blessing to date Luna" Utterly gobsmacked, Mia thanks Kara for allowing them two to see each other.

The night draws down and Mia had brought Luna round for a glass or two of wine. Mia watched and took in every millimeter of the woman that's beside her. Luna says "what, have I got something on my face?" Mia leans in to kiss Luna and a soft moan leaves luna's throat, Mia ends up on top making sure that Luna's neck and lips are receiving enough attention before long, Luna moans into Mia's ear for more as their hands are exploring each other. Mia suddenly props herself up and picks luna up in a swift motion and carries her to the bedroom and Mia finds Luna's neck and almost end ups almost mating with her in the heat of the moment, but continue where they left off after the diner. 

A few weeks go by, Luna and Mia are happy together as the wedding for Laurel and Dinah draw closer. Mia goes to a balloon shop and asks for two specific ballons to be filled with pink powder to be picked up before the wedding. Once that's done, Mia makes sure that everything is done and specifically down to both Dinah and Laurel's specifications, whilst Dinah is at work and Laurel is at Mia's apartment hoping to avoid seeing how well everything is coming together. 

The days draw closer and closer, Luna makes the final dress altercations for Laurel, so that it fits and doesn't feel tight. Mia's also spent some time archery training making sure that she's got her aim back, but has had to order multiple compound bows due to her sheer strength increase has broken then in multiple places.

As the Wedding comes, a few familiar faces join that Mia has invited, John, Nyssa, Sara, Quinten, Rene, and Zoe turn up as invited guests at the request of Mia. All watch as Dinah and Laurel finally tie the knot, at the reception two opaque balloons can be seen. Both Laurel and Dinah and some of the guests are quite confused by the reasoning as to why they are there. Then Mia picks up a microphone and asks everyone to look at the balloons, due to the fact that they represent the genders of the twins. Whilst everyone looks and waits. Mia draws the bow back with two arrows in and whispers "These are for my sisters" closing her eyes and hoping that they both hit. The mere seconds of releasing the arrows felt like an eternity to Mia, before the reaction from Dinah and Laurel near Mia "We're having girls!!" and the guests all start clapping whilst the newlyweds are crying beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for those that read it and those that left comments and the kudos. I never thought about how far this story would come due to the fact that it was all born just from an idea of a few sentences for the ending of Chapter 1.
> 
> It really means alot to me that people have taken the time to read this, especially the notes. I could upload a whole new series in the future. Of course planned better ha. 
> 
> Enjoy the nearly 6,000 words of the chapter that was originally only supposed to be 2,000. 
> 
> x- CB

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may seem out there or blergh, but it was a first attempt on my end. I don't really know how or what to make of it ha.


End file.
